


Surprise Visit

by Yumisaki



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumisaki/pseuds/Yumisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento catches Fuma wearing his old school uniform, which he finds more than hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Visit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumi♥](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yumi%E2%99%A5).



> Okay so actually I just wanted to write this because I thought Fuma looked unbelievably good in a school uniform after I saw him in GTO, but then things happened and I wrote this for Yucchan in the end (which explains the biting). :D  
> I hope you like it ^-^  
> ~Misaki

Kento sighed and let himself fall onto his chair, closing his eyes and throwing his head back.  
“Why is it so boring today?” He mumbled to himself and groaned quietly. Usually when he had a day off he would have tons of things to do, the things he couldn’t do when he was all exhausted and drained from working, but now there was just _nothing_ to be finished.  
Kento sighed again, then pulled his phone out of his pocket and searched for Fuma’s number.   
Right before calling him though, he changed his mind and grinned a little.  
“Why not pay him a surprise visit?” Kento said quietly and got up from his chair. His mood suddenly went up by at least a hundred percent as he put on his shoes and walked outside. As far as Kento knew, Fuma didn’t have anything to do today either, and he hadn’t visited him for quite a while.  
As he arrived at his boyfriend’s house and rang the doorbell, he heard a little rumbling from inside before the door was opened by Fuma’s mother.  
“Oh, Kento!” She said in a surprised but happy voice, lying away the broom she was holding in her hand.   
“Fuma didn’t even tell me you wanted to come over, but it’s nice to see you again.” She smiled at Kento and stepped back to give him space to enter.  
The boy nodded and smiled back at Fuma’s mother.  
“I actually didn’t tell him, I thought I could surprise him.” Kento said, walking inside and getting off his shoes.   
“Sorry if I’m disturbing you or anything.”  
“No, don’t worry. I was just cleaning the house, so if you could ignore the mess…” She chuckled and took her broom again.   
“But I guess you’ll stay inside Fuma’s room? I’m not responsible for the mess in there.” Nodding and grinning a little, she watched Kento stepping inside and walking towards the stairs.  
“Of course. I’ll scold him if it’s not clean enough for visitors, okay?” Kento laughed and walked slowly up the stairs.  
“Good luck with that, I’ve tried a thousand times but he just won’t listen to me.” Fuma’s mother laughed too, then got back to her work.  
Kento chuckled a little and walked straight to Fuma’s room. He hesitated a little, then decided not to knock and just walk inside.  
 _It’s a surprise visit, after all._ He grinned and quickly opened the door as he burst into the room.  
“Surpri-“ Kento shouted, but stopped in the middle of his words as he saw Fuma standing in front of his mirror, wearing his old school uniform.  
“Kento!” Fuma’s eyes widened as he turned around and looked at the older boy.  
“W-What are you doing here?” He blushed a little and bit his lip.  
“Visiting you.” Kento chuckled, giving Fuma a look-over.   
“Is that your school uniform? Why are you wearing it?” Kento was still eyeing Fuma suspiciously, but then raised his head and looked into Fuma’s eyes again.  
“I- uhm, I was just…” Fuma stuttered as his face got even redder.  
Kento closed the door behind him, then stepped closer to Fuma.   
“If you don’t tell me, I’ll get weird thoughts about why you’re wearing it.” He grinned and looked at Fuma expectantly.  
“Well, actually…” Fuma started, looking at the ground embarrassedly.   
“It was always a little too big when I was still in school and I wanted to check if it fits now because…” He sighed, his words becoming a mumble Kento almost couldn’t understand.  
“It fits perfectly now, I think I’ve gotten fatter.” Fuma sighed, still looking at the ground.  
“Are you serious?!” Kento blurted out. He laid a hand onto the other’s shoulder and shook his head.  
“You’ve just grown taller, Fuma! You’re everything but fat, okay?” He frowned a little, seeing Fuma wasn’t really believing him.  
“Fuma, listen.” Kento softly pushed Fuma’s chin up with his fingers to make him look at him again.  
“Since you’ve finished school you’ve really grown taller, that’s all. Maybe you’ve gained weight, but that’s completely normal since you’re a few centimeters taller now. Seriously, stop worrying about that, you look perfect and if you’d lose weight now, you wouldn’t be healthy and I don’t want that. And not just me, but also everyone else, okay?” Kento was still frowning a little, but quickly smiled at Fuma to encourage him.  
“You’re _not fat_ , Fuma.”   
“Thanks.” The younger said, his eyes still wide opened and a little speechless from Kento’s words.  
Kento smiled and shook his head, then pulled Fuma into a hug.  
He gave him a little kiss on his cheek, then whispered into Fuma’s ear.  
“And also you look really fucking hot in that uniform.”  
Fuma chuckled and hugged Kento back.  
“Really?” He smiled before letting go of his boyfriend again.  
Kento nodded and licked his lips before he looked down Fuma’s body again.  
“Especially the necktie.” He mumbled and raised his hand to wrap it around the said necktie.  
“W-What-“ Fuma brought out before he got pulled to his bed by Kento, who was still holding onto the necktie tightly.  
The older boy grinned at Fuma, then turned the two of them around to push Fuma backwards onto the mattress carefully.  
Before Fuma could say anything, Kento shut him up with a passionate kiss as he climbed onto the bed, spreading his legs to sit on Fuma’s lap.  
“What the hell, Kento?” The younger chuckled against Kento’s lips, but responded to the kiss with pleasure.  
“Sorry, but you really look too good to not be fucked.” Kento grinned, softly biting Fuma’s lower lip.  
“Thanks, I guess?” The younger mumbled quietly and chuckled.  
Kento leaned forward and kissed Fuma again, more demandingly this time.  
“Why are you so impatient?” Fuma chuckled and wrapped his arms around Kento’s waist.   
The older boy just shrugged though, and let his hands slide up Fuma’s body, resting them on his chest.  
He continued slowly caressing Fuma through his shirt, then let one hand slide down his body.  
The younger moaned softly and tightened his arms around Kento as he felt him palming him gently through the fabric of his pants.  
Continuing to slowly move his hand on Fuma, Kento leaned down again, using his other hand to push away the collar of his shirt.   
Fuma turned his head to the side and closed his eyes, completely exposing his neck to Kento.  
“How can you even be that hot?” Kento mumbled and leaned down a little more, starting to gently suck on the skin of Fuma’s neck.  
The younger moaned quietly and slid his hands down Kento’s back, then slipping them under the other’s shirt and caressing his skin lightly.  
Kento smiled against Fuma’s skin, then bit down on his neck hard and heard Fuma gasping.  
“Kento…” Fuma moaned lowly and moved his hands to the front of Kento’s body, grazing his skin with his fingers.  
“Sorry, I just needed to do that.” The older chuckled and licked over the little bite mark carefully.  
Fuma licked over his lips and moaned quietly, still caressing Kento’s abs softly as he felt Kento’s hands wandering up his body to his necktie again. The older fumbled on it for a while, then managed to loosen it and finally taking it off completely.  
After Kento threw the necktie onto the ground, he opened the first few buttons of Fuma’s shirt, then let his hands slide under the fabric to graze the skin of his chest lightly.  
Fuma moaned in pleasure and let his own hands slide further down and to Kento’s pants.  
Opening the belt was a bit of a struggle for him, but after he managed to do so he bit his lip and looked at Kento.  
“Can you take it off?” Fuma smiled while trying to pull Kento’s pants down himself.  
“Sure.” Kento grinned and quickly got out of his pants, then turned back to Fuma and looked down his body. His eyes stopped at his pants as his hands found Fuma’s belt. He opened it quickly and pulled his pants down, then threw it onto the ground where the little pile of clothes was growing bigger and bigger.  
“Your shirt, too.” Fuma chuckled and bit his lip.  
Kento sighed, but had to grin a little as he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it off the bed.  
“Satisfied?” He mumbled as he leaned down again, kissing Fuma softly.  
“Not yet.” The younger smiled and slid his hands down to Kento’s boxers, playing with the waistband a little.  
“You’re the one being impatient now, just wait.” Kento chuckled and licked slowly over Fuma’s lips, moaning quietly at the feeling of Fuma sliding his hand under his boxers and teasingly caressing his thighs.  
The younger opened his mouth slightly, allowing Kento to slip his tongue between his lips and slowly moving it against his own.  
Kento smiled into the kiss a little, then moved one hand to Fuma’s chest again to open the remaining buttons of his shirt. It was a little difficult to manage with only one hand, but he was finished after only a few minutes, then sat up and looked at Fuma.   
“Need a break?” Fuma chuckled as he watched Kento sitting over him.  
“No, I’m just enjoying the view.” He grinned and let one hand slide over Fuma’s abs slowly, making him shiver a little.  
“Seriously, you should wear your school uniform more often.” Kento smiled and bit his lip, still grazing his fingers over Fuma’s skin.  
“What if I told you I actually feel bad wearing it, despite of what you said earlier?” Fuma gave back quietly, avoiding to look into Kento’s eyes.  
“Fuma…” Kento sighed and leaned down again, lowering his voice.  
“You’re not fat.” Raising an eyebrow, Kento moved down a little, placing little kisses over Fuma’s body until he reached his abs.  
“See?” He grinned, then bit the skin of Fuma’s sides before licking over it a little roughly.  
“Only skin and bones.”  
Fuma shivered and moaned quietly, then looked at Kento.  
“But-“   
As Kento heard that Fuma wanted to contradict, he bit down hard again, making Fuma whimper at the feeling.  
“That hurt!” The younger whined loudly and glared at Kento, who just smiled back at him proudly.  
“You deserved that.”  
“Okay, okay.” Fuma sighed deeply, still feeling a little pain on his side.  
“I get it, I’m great-looking and thin, can we please continue with the nice stuff now?” He chuckled a little embarrassed and looked at Kento expectantly.  
The older boy sighed and rolled his eyes, licked over the bite mark softly, then blew on Fuma’s wet skin.  
“Like this?” He mumbled against his skin, then sucked on it a little.  
“Mhm.” Fuma smiled and closed his eyes.  
Kento continued sucking and nibbling at the skin of Fuma’s sides for a while, making the younger moan quietly in response. Sliding his hand to the waistband of Fuma’s boxers slowly, he raised his head and looked at the other.  
He watched Fuma closely as he pulled his boxer’s down slowly, then wrapped his fingers around his erection and began stroking it gently.  
Fuma moaned loudly and threw his head back, then bit his lip and closed his eyes in pleasure.  
“You really have no idea how hot you look.” Kento grinned, then slid his free hand over Fuma’s upper body, pushing his opened shirt to the sides a little.  
Moaning Kento’s name quietly, Fuma opened his eyes again and looked at the older with begging eyes.  
“Can I please take it off already?” He asked and bit his lip.  
“But you look so good wearing this…” Kento pouted and played with the fabric between his fingers.  
“Just a little longer, okay?” He smiled innocently and moved a little to be able to reach Fuma’s erection with his lips.  
He slowly licked over his tip, then circled his tongue teasingly around it, making Fuma moan loudly.  
The younger breathed quickly, as he bit his lip and looked at Kento.  
“This feels so good, Kento.” He moaned and threw his head back again.  
But with Kento seeming to continue teasing him, Fuma quickly reached for the drawer of his nightstand, taking out lube and a condom, and throwing it on the bed next to Kento.  
“Please.” Fuma bit his lip and tried to convince the older with his puppy-eyes.  
Kento sighed in defeat after a few seconds, grabbing the lube and pouring some of it onto his hand.  
“It’s just no fun with you.” He chaffed Fuma before moving back a little and spreading Fuma’s legs to be able to kneel down between them. Kento circled his finger around Fuma’s entrance a bit before he carefully pushed one finger inside him.  
Fuma moaned lowly and looked at Kento with impatient eyes.  
“Come on, let me at least prepare you thoroughly.” Kento smiled as he pushed a second finger inside Fuma.  
The younger nodded and moaned quietly, moving his hips a little, causing Kento to push his fingers in deeper.  
As Kento slowly pushed a third finger inside Fuma, the younger boy moaned desperately and bit his lip.  
“Hurry up.” He whined and moved his hips a little again.  
Kento chuckled and shook his head, then removed his fingers, quickly got out of his boxers and reached for the condom.  
After he opened it and pulled it over, he looked at Fuma again, then slowly pushed himself inside him.  
The younger moaned lowly and closed his eyes in pleasure as he finally got what he wanted.  
Kento leaned down again, his hips slowly thrusting into Fuma as he moaned against the skin of the other’s neck before biting down softly.  
“Bite me harder, please.” Fuma whined and wrapped his arms around Kento to pull him closer.  
“You didn’t seem to like it earlier.” Kento chuckled and licked over Fuma’s skin slowly.  
“I did, okay?” Fuma gasped a little between every of Kento’s thrusts, making it hard for him to talk.  
“I got embarrassed, but Kento, it felt so good.” Fuma’s voice was quiet and almost begging now.  
Kento grinned for a second, then gently sucked on Fuma’s neck before biting down hard.   
The younger gasped and moaned loudly as he felt Kento’s teeth sinking into his skin.  
“T-That feels so good.” He whimpered and pulled Kento even closer.  
“Does it?” Kento chuckled and thrusted into Fuma hard, hearing him gasp again in surprise.  
He continued digging his teeth into Fuma’s skin, leaving little bite marks all over his neck and throat, and making the other boy shudder in pleasure.  
Fuma was completely out of breath, his chest rising and lowering quickly from his breathing as he slid his hands down to Kento’s waist and tightened his hands around it.  
“What are you doing?” Kento smiled against the skin of Fuma’s collarbone, which he was making new bite marks on.  
Not giving an answer, Fuma just chuckled and suddenly pulled Kento toward him, making him thrust into him harder and deeper than before.  
“F-Fuma!” Kento moaned loudly in surprise, leaning away a little and watching Fuma.  
“Just tell me if you want me to go harder on you.” He raised an eyebrow and grinned, then took both of Fuma’s hands and removed them from his hips.   
“I thought you’d be a tease again.” Fuma mumbled and blushed a little.  
Kento rolled his eyes and leaned forward again, continuing to bite Fuma’s already reddened collarbone. He fastened his thrusts a little, supporting himself on both of his hands so he could go harder like Fuma wanted him to.  
“Oh god, Kento-” Fuma moaned and closed his eyes.  
“I’m sorry, but if you want to get off you’ll need to use your own hands.” Kento chuckled, still not able to use his if he wanted to keep his pace.  
The younger just nodded and let one hand slide between their bodies, wrapping his fingers around his own erection.  
He began stroking himself slowly, then attuned his rhythm to the motion of Kento’s hips.  
“Feels good?” Kento mumbled and moved his head right next to Fuma’s ear, then nibbling on his earlobe softly.  
“Uh-huh.” Was all the younger boy brought out, his head almost spinning from all the feelings inside him at that moment.   
Kento moaned loudly as he felt himself getting closer too, so he moved his head to Fuma’s neck again and bit down hard. He pulled the skin of Fuma’s neck up with his teeth, hearing the younger whimper desperately in response.  
“Kento, I-“ Fuma started and gasped loudly before he continued speaking.  
“I’m close-“ He threw his head back again, stroking himself a little faster before he came.   
Kento smiled and kissed Fuma passionately, then thrusted in hard and moaned loudly against Fuma’s lips as he came.  
The older let himself fall down next to Fuma, waiting for their breaths to normalize again.  
“That was awesome.” Fuma said quietly after a few minutes and turned to his side to look at Kento.  
“And you’re still wearing part of your school uniform.” Kento grinned and pulled at the white shirt a little. “I guess you don’t feel that uncomfortable in it.”  
“Shut up.” Fuma chuckled. “It’s only because you made me forget about it.”


End file.
